


DID

by blackfluffy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 幼年因为政治斗争被卖作性奴的黑骑遇见了终于肯善待他的战士





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FF14蓝宿舍全体成员](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FF14%E8%93%9D%E5%AE%BF%E8%88%8D%E5%85%A8%E4%BD%93%E6%88%90%E5%91%98).



一  
埃莱克很久没回利姆萨了，如果不是他揪着部队长的领子把他按在木人上，开着解放威胁他说再喊他顶班就狼狱见的话，大概他现在还在给哪个队打替补擦屁股。  
队里都知道他脾气好，如果有人需要帮忙找到他的话，他基本都会答应下来。他技术一流，又经验丰富，所以只要他在部队，就基本闲不住。

但是再好的脾气也架不住全年无休，连续一个多月的高强度战斗后，他终于忍不住发了火。

所以这一会埃莱克才能拎着半瓶麦酒坐在上层甲板一个角落里惬意地吹风。微凉的海风裹着海藻的腥气抚着他的皮肤，让他想起了当年有一次和斧术士行会的同僚们喝醉了酒，一群人打打闹闹，勾肩搭背着回公寓，结果半路走到这附件突然唱起了歌，一群人就干脆坐在甲板边上，拍着胸脯和大腿当伴奏唱到大半夜，结果第二天因为噪音扰民被黄衫队警告了。  
那首歌他依稀还记得，虽然词已经忘得差不多了。他索性在角落躺了下来，哼着那首小调，小腿从甲板的边缘垂下去荡着，看着远处灯塔的光来回地亮。  
然而就在他徘徊在梦境边缘的时候，通讯贝突然响了起来。  
“谁啊……？”他接起通讯贝，那边是个哭哭啼啼的声音：“前辈……我……我实在是打不下去了……我知道您在休假……但是……”  
是部队新来的学者，是个猫魅，虽然手法青涩的很，但是走位上能看得出有前途，他挺看好的。  
“……组队吧”埃莱克叹了口气，他眼前甚至能浮现出对方竖起耳朵摇尾巴的高兴样子。

喝的半醉的埃莱克看都没看小队列表就切了个守护。  
“咦？”他捂着嘴打了个嗝，突然发现另一个防护职业是暗黑骑士，便拽了拽那边小学者的衣服，“你认识啊？”  
猫魅顺着他的视线看过去，那个黑骑正在检查装备和药品，几件碎的破破烂烂的盔甲片掉在地上，他也都捡起来收进了包里。  
猫魅摇了摇头，“不认识，随便组进来的……他掉血可凶了……”耳朵都耷拉到了脑后。  
埃莱克上下打量了那个黑骑一番，走过去伸手在他的盔甲缝里轻轻一戳。  
黑骑正站在原地发呆，被他这么一戳，冷不丁下了一跳，扭头差点没给埃莱克一巴掌。  
“埃莱克”战士指指自己，他把斧头扛在肩上对黑骑说，“你打ST吗？”  
黑骑戴着头盔看不到表情，声音冷冷地说：“不，我打MT。”  
“哦……？”埃莱克拖着一个意味深长的尾音，“那敢情好啊，我就负责辅助输出了。”

然而战斗开始还没两分钟，埃莱克就后悔了。  
他发现黑骑就算是一些很明显的技能也不躲避，只是拿着大剑当作盾牌一样，所有的攻击都强行格挡，铠甲覆盖不到的地方不多时就因为防御不当而划开了一道长长的口子。一边的猫魅带着小仙女吃力地读着治疗，但是就算这样，黑骑还是慢慢开始体力不支。从盔甲里渗出的血还未滴在地上，就被怪物释放出的以太蒸干殆尽。  
埃莱克转到正面猛地给了怪物一记重击，怪物吃痛，朝着埃莱克就是一通乱击，但他悉数避开，甚至连领子上的毛都没有被碰到分毫。  
“去后面站着，这边我来。”埃莱克腾出手推了黑骑一把，却把他推的一个踉跄，险些没能躲过被怪物击飞的乱石。

战斗终于结束了，埃莱克累的半死，猫魅的小仙女也坐在学者的肩膀上直喘气。  
“那边那个暗黑骑士……麻烦你等一下……”埃莱克把斧子插在地上，扶着斧柄，扯起一边的领子擦着汗。“你这怎么回事？明明一个侧身就能躲……”  
“要你管？”暗黑显然也累坏了，他甚至没把剑背回背上，而是捂着一侧腹部，拖着剑往一边走。  
埃莱克没好气地看着他的背影，突然发现了什么。与其说是现在才发现，不如说他早在刚刚的战斗中就凭直觉感受到了：黑骑左边的脚似乎活动不太灵便，平常慢慢走路大概是看不出来，但毕竟战斗中需要做出快速反应，导致需要快速回避的攻击他都会躲闪不及，只能原地硬扛。  
他提起斧子追上去，拦住了黑骑：“你这个脚……今天伤到的吗？有伤怎么不早说？”  
黑骑看着他，索性把剑往地上一丢，摘下了头盔，没好气地看着埃莱克：“不是，不是你家小学者的错，可以放我走了吗？”  
埃莱克正想发作，却莫名对上了黑骑的眼睛。黑骑正咬着牙，努力按住腹部的出血的伤口，眼神里没有一丝愤怒，有的只是深渊一般的冷漠，如果不是因为他皱着眉头看着面前的人，埃莱克大概是没办法从这双眼睛里读出任何信息的。  
猫魅学者这会也终于赶了过来，开始咏唱治疗的魔法，小仙女从另一边帮他把大剑抬了起来。  
他接过重剑，没等学者把那句魔法唱完，就传送走了，猫魅和埃莱克就这样被晾在原地。  
“你打哪儿找了个这么优秀的人啊？板子上随便挑的？还是打阴沟里捡的？”埃莱克揉着猫魅的头发，看他伤心到尾巴都夹了起来。  
“随便挑的，看他好看……”猫魅小声地说出了实情。  
“行吧。”埃莱克背好斧子，“那怎么样，他联系方式要到了吗？”  
“要到……哎……？”

二  
脸蛋漂亮可以当饭吃。  
埃莱克算是信了他的邪。毕竟昨晚梦他梦了一晚上，而现在他站在莫古力邮递员旁边，看着脚下堆起来的这这托人找来的一大袋子的药品发呆，中间的事情他忘得一干二净。  
”心情不好的时候，钓鱼解千愁。“  
他按着突突跳着疼的太阳穴，脑子里蓦地就冒出了瓦瓦拉格这句话，于是便索性溜达到了甲板下层借了根鱼竿架了起来。  
”我只是稍微和他们提了一句需要伤药而已……“埃莱克把几瓶鱼人族寄来的散发着诡异气味的药膏丢进海里，看着水面下的鱼跳起来争食，他甚至不记得自己昨晚上还联系了鱼人。

猫魅把那个黑骑的联系方式给了他，然而当他试图在通讯贝添加好友的时候却被拒绝了。  
他心里有些不是滋味，觉得自己昨天喝的不少，大概话是有些过了。但这些都是其次，他伤得那么重，怎么也得需要些药品。

他这样想着，鱼又脱钩了。  
瓦瓦拉格凑过来，拿鱼竿捅了捅他：“爱情若不努力追，日后只能徒伤悲。”  
“去去去谁告诉你说是爱情了。”他把鱼竿还给面前的拉拉菲尔族，在他嚼出下一句的韵脚之前闷着头离开了捕鱼行会。  
埃莱克付出了十多条鯷鱼脱钩的时间终于还是说服了自己：否则这一袋子伤药大概只能都倒进海里喂鱼。  
“我是为了物尽其用！”他一边闷着头走着，一边不小心把这句话说了出来。  
不然却没想到昨天的猫魅学者正站在附近努力练习新学的咒语，听见他这句话，不小心咬了舌头。  
“前辈，您还找他呐？”猫魅合了书喊住他，带着特有的猫魅口音嘶嘶地说。“他应该是刚来这里没多久，你看要不要去旅馆找找他？”  
埃莱克之前倒也不是没想到直接去沉溺海豚亭堵他，只是一时还憋着一口气，不想低三下四地去见他，尤其是不想当着巴德隆的面，丢人。  
猫魅凑过来，尾巴盘在埃莱克腿上，眨着眼睛看穿了他的心思：“前辈手里提的这些药是想给他送去的吧？您要是不好意思，我去送也成啊？”  
”哪……哪有！我……我这就去！“

几分钟之后，他来到了旅馆门前，硬着头皮敲了敲前台的铃：“您好我找一个叫罗谢的暗黑骑士，想问下他是住这里吗？”  
旅馆大哥倒是和他也熟，毕竟他以前也是这里的常客。  
“罗谢？我看看，哦的确有这么个人，但是他登记的是骑士，有银胄团介绍信的。”  
“我能查下他在几号房吗？有人想托我给他送点药品，他前两天受伤了。”  
埃莱克指指手中的袋子，努力让自己看起来不那么尴尬。于是大哥想都没想就把房间号告诉了他。  
他几乎是用开着疾跑的步行速度走进了旅馆的走廊。

“哎哟？刚刚那是埃莱克？”巴德隆手里擦着玻璃杯，凑到旅馆前台大哥的身边，“这小毛团子多久没回来了？”  
“得了得了，早都是大毛团子了，没看人正急着给人送药呢嘛？“

“他不接我就都塞进工会箱子里。”埃莱克费了半天做思想斗争，终于一咬牙一跺脚，咚咚敲了两下门，脑子里全是那个一副臭脸的暗黑骑士来开门的样子。  
门打开，阳光从窗子照在他脸上。走廊里并不透光，适应了油灯光线的埃莱克一时被晒的睁不开眼。  
”您好，找谁?“  
“昨晚你伤得那么重就走了，我还是有些不放心，决定给……你……”  
埃莱克把脑子里的草稿连珠箭样说了一半，才终于看清面前的人——一个和他差不多年纪的大男孩，穿着银胄团制式衬衫，衬衫扣子没有系好，露出里面缠得很仔细的绷带。  
”咦？“埃莱克上下打量了一下他，虽然脸看起来是像的，但是总又感觉哪里不太一样。“请问是罗谢吗？”  
“是的。”骑士看着他挠头不禁笑了出来。  
”昨晚你在我们队里的吗？“埃莱克看着他笑，感觉脑子里有什么东西突然断掉的声音。  
”是吗？我不记得了。“罗谢撑着门框望着他，“不过如果你记得我受伤了的话，那大概是的吧。”  
“哦……哦好……我记得你受伤，伤的不轻，就想着给你送点药来……但是昨晚我喝多了……”埃莱克一边说，一边使劲捋了捋自己毛茸茸的领子，上面的毛像是起了静电似的，骚得他脸上直发痒。  
”这么多？“罗谢满脸写着不可思议，看着袋子里甚至连维护铠甲的油脂都有。”都给我？”  
“嗯，拿去用，不够了你联系我。”  
埃莱克把袋子塞进对方手里，转身就想逃，却突然被对方叫住。”等下！那个……能给我一下你的联系方式吗？“

三  
“送给那个骑士比送给那个臭屁黑骑划算多了。”埃莱克吃着烤鱼，心里默默想，但是又总觉得有什么事情放心不下。  
但是通讯贝没给他多想的机会，他接起来，是罗谢。  
埃莱克有一搭没一搭应着罗谢的话，似乎也没什么要紧，大概就是一些杂活的任务想找他做个伴。  
事实上，他加了罗谢好友之后，才发现和猫魅给他的暗黑骑士联系方式是一样的。  
没想到这个骑士还和人共用一个通讯贝，埃莱克心里想。  
“行啊，那就到那边水晶前面见。”埃莱克喝掉最后一口酒，扔了两个金币在桌子上。

几个星时后，他坐在约定的地点发呆，陆行鸟在一边啄着草。  
”对不起我耽搁了。“他听见一旁有人匆匆跑过来，扭过头去，果然是罗谢正朝他招手。  
“等下，你的脚？”埃莱克突然坐了起来，”你受伤了？什么时候的事？“  
罗谢的左脚跛着，拖慢了他的速度，平常走路倒是不明显，跑起来的时候却很容易就能看出来。  
”哦你说这个？我不记得了，好像从小就是这样的。“罗谢擦着汗，给他自己的陆行鸟喂了点基沙尔蔬菜。  
埃莱克皱着眉头看着他，突然想起那个臭屁黑骑似乎也是跛脚。  
”怎么了？“  
“没什么，任务地点在哪？”  
”哦，离这边不远，走过去就好。“  
埃莱克翻身骑上了陆行鸟，却看见罗谢牵着鸟慢吞吞跟在后面。  
罗谢抬头发现埃莱克正在看他，意外有些尴尬。“抱歉，我这个脚上坐骑有些困难。”  
埃莱克叹了口气，转身召唤出了胖莫古吊篮。  
“哇！这个好可爱！”罗谢抬手拨弄着莫古的毛，”软绵绵毛蓬蓬的。“  
“好了别玩了，快坐上来我们出发了。”埃莱克拍了拍罗谢的肩，看着他因为兴奋有些泛红的脸，莫名有些开心。

两人在莫古滴滴答答的小喇叭声中往目的地赶过去。  
“说起来，你怎么想起找我一起来的？”话一出口埃莱克就后悔了，”没别的意思，就是突然有点好奇。“  
“因为通讯录里面只有你一个人啊？”罗谢戳着吊篮上装饰的花。“大概是因为脚的原因，所以以前添加的好友都嫌我太烦，把通讯方式删掉了。”

埃莱克正想脱口而出“那不可能”的时候，旁边吹喇叭的莫古突然拽了拽他的衣角。隔着几棵树的距离，他远远地看见了一个巨大的身影。  
“别出声，是伽洛克……”他按着骑士的手，从摇篮上轻轻下来，掏出了自己的斧子。“S级通缉的恶名精英，我来喊几个人一起干掉他。”

过不多时，一大群冒险者就骑着陆行鸟出现在了旁边。埃莱克大致看了下人数，和几个领头的碰了碰拳头算是打过招呼，就拎着斧子冲了上去。  
放出最后一个裂石飞环，巨大的怪兽轰然倒地。埃莱克记得自己刚刚在人群里似乎看到了罗谢，但这时他似乎不见了。  
埃莱克喊着他的名字，但除了鸟被惊飞的声音以外听不到任何回应。  
他沿着附近搜索了一番，猛然看到草丛里落着什么反光的物品，是罗谢的剑，而他本人就静静躺在旁边。

把不知是睡过去还是昏过去的罗谢背回利姆萨并不是难事，至少埃莱克是这么认为的。难的是他这个样子，埃莱克完全不知道该怎么办。  
走到沉溺海豚亭早已经是半夜了，巴德隆今天值夜班，正和几个冒险者在一边打着九宫幻卡。  
”这个时间如果去打扰秘术师行会的话，大概是会被踢出来的吧。“埃莱克心里想。  
他翻了翻罗谢的背包，里面果然带着房间的钥匙。他打开门，把罗谢放在床上，一边解他的衣服一边庆幸他没有穿盔甲。  
终于忙完之后，埃莱克累的坐在了地上。他扫视了一下房间，发现所有的东西几乎都是两套的：两份的装备，两份的地图，就连拆开的零食也是各自摆在不同的盘子里，除却他刚刚帮罗谢挂好的剑盾以外，床头还靠着一柄看起来很眼熟的巨剑。  
埃莱克脑海中突然闪过了一个念头，那是某个学者曾经和他组队一起蹲守猎物的时候讲的。人如果受过什么太大的伤害，就会有可能把自己的意识割裂成两个互相独立的部分。埃莱克当时只是听着好玩，但没想到还真被他遇到了。  
他偷偷把盖好的被子掀开了一个角，刚刚露出罗谢的左脚在外面。脚踝上的确有一处旧伤，看样子大概是很久很久之前的事情了。  
就在他准备把被子盖回去的时候，那柄巨剑的剑锋稳稳地架在了他脖子上。  
“你在这做什么？”一个低沉得不像是罗谢的声音问。  
埃莱克抬头，月光照在罗谢脸上，眼眶里却不是之前那种跳动的火光。如果有黑魔法师愿意的话，大概可以从那双眼睛里打开通往地狱的门。  
“罗谢在任务中晕过去了，我背他回来，这就走。”埃莱克往后退了一步避开了他的剑，却被剑锋在脖子旁边划开了一道浅浅的口子。”打扰了，Alter。“  
埃莱克转身往门口走去，余光看到对方放下了剑，似乎正在一个小本子写写画画。  
“对不起，我不喜欢你，希望你以后不要再出现了。”背后那个声音冷冷地说。  
就算普通人在这一切之后听了这种话大概也会当场发作，但正是作为战士，早已学会熟练控制兽魂的埃莱克强压着自己的怒火，只是淡淡地回了一个”哦……”  
有些失魂落魄的战士回手轻轻关上了房门，却听到房间里突然有些低声啜泣的声音。  
”不……诺尔……不要……不要删掉通讯录……“

四  
埃莱克那之后有一段时间没再接到过罗谢的联系，只是偶尔会看到背着大剑的罗谢站在利姆萨的某个角落一动不动。  
他不想去打扰他们，只是偶尔会在他盔甲的尖角上偷偷挂上一些放着杂物的小袋子，里面有时候装着零食，有时候装着修装备用的暗物质。  
于是埃莱克的假期又恢复了正常的轨迹，和人叙叙旧，钓钓鱼，偶尔去俾斯麦餐厅客串一把主厨。  
埃莱克以为一切都要像这个夏天一样结束了的时候，突然在钓鱼快要睡着的时候被拽了拽衣角。  
“罗谢？”埃莱克回过头，有些小心翼翼地问他，”你不要紧了吗？“  
“说来话长……”罗谢避开了他的视线，”要不要找个方便说话的地方“  
两人找了个没人的码头坐了下来，海浪缓缓地拍着附近的礁石。  
“我们之间产生了一些分歧，我是说，我和诺尔，就是……”罗谢试图解释，但是似乎无从说起。  
“哦，我明白，就是Alter。”埃莱克点了点头，示意他继续。  
“诺尔不是很喜欢你……”罗谢犹豫着。  
“没事，我知道。”他上次亲口说了的，埃莱克想，与其说是记忆犹新不如说是怀恨在心。  
“但是我喜欢啊！”罗谢突然提高了声音，”所以我们一起做吧？不……不是……我是说和我一起组队……做我队友……“  
“什……”埃莱克噗地笑出声，随后便拍着码头的木板，笑得前仰后合，整个码头都能听到他震耳的笑声。  
”别，别笑了，一会黄衫队要来罚款了。“  
“好的吧好的吧”埃莱克擦着眼泪，”你想怎么都行，上床和上战场都行。“

自己说的话，打死也要做到底。  
埃莱克咬着牙又扛下怪物一次攻击。  
距离他答应罗谢组队以后过了一些时日，这期间两人一起做了不少训练，目的大多都是为了掩护罗谢，让他尽量少在战斗中机动。  
但练习归练习，实战归实战。  
虽然小型任务和模拟战都应付得来，但是这第一次大型讨伐任务，埃莱克还是觉得有些吃紧。  
治疗职业是新手，埃莱克眼看着罗谢体力不支，咬着牙冲上去挡在了他面前开了死斗。  
一条以太构成的铁链死死的拴住面前的怪物，千钧一发之际给治疗职业争取了咏唱的时间。  
他回头瞟了一眼背后的罗谢，却微妙的感觉到了气息的变化。  
埃莱克看着对方手里拿着剑盾一脸不知所措，心里骂街的心都有了  
“是Alter啊……好久不见……”罗谢给他的里人格取名叫做诺尔，但是埃莱克不管多少次，还是喜欢管他叫Alter。  
对方哼了一声，战斗进行到一半他腾不出手来换武器，剑盾却十分不顺手，最要命的是他完全没有要和埃莱克打配合的意思，加上本来治疗量就吃紧，战斗一下子变得异常艰难。  
埃莱克越打越别扭，眼看着怪物高高举起了武器，Alter却一脸要靠自己的盾硬扛的架势。  
“看这边啊混蛋！“埃莱克切了守护，超压斧猛地砸了过去，全然不顾自己身上的血早已浸透了衣服。  
在一片惊呼声中，怪物耗尽了最后一丝体力，变成以太消失在了空气中。  
埃莱克喘着粗气，望着一边刚刚得救的Alter傻笑。  
“谁要你帮我扛啊蠢货！”  
埃莱克只听见了这句话的前半句，便像是山崩一般倒在了地上。

五  
再醒来的时候，埃莱克躺在罗谢的床上，身边站着便装的黑骑，不用开口，埃莱克已经能光看眼神就能明显区分出是哪一个。  
“早啊Alter。”埃莱克动了动干涩的嘴唇，看着对方摆弄桌上的药瓶。  
“罗谢他不出来。”  
“哦没事，你在也挺好的。”  
看到他听见这句话愣了一下。  
”行吧，这次错在我……“  
“没关系我们配合的少，难免会出问……”  
”就算你这样说我还是讨厌你。“  
埃莱克听见这句话起身抓起斧子就要走，血从裂开的伤口渗出来，染红了绷带。  
”你这样罗谢看见会伤心的“对方声音冷冷地说。  
“你在外面的时候，他什么都不会知道的吧，除非你主动告诉他。”  
“不，他知道，如果他想的话。”  
“那我就更要走了啊，因为如果他感觉得到的话，他也一定知道你看见我不高兴了。如果你伤心的话，他心里一定也不好受，所以我才要走啊？”  
埃莱克逞强说完这句话，疼痛瞬间盖过了他强撑要走的意识。他扶着墙停下来，伤口疼的他眼前直发白。  
”你躺着吧，我出去透透气。“对方把他扶回了床上，转身出了房间。  
埃莱克静静躺着等痛感过去，剩余的理智却隐约告诉他刚刚说错了话。就算是只有其中一个喜欢着自己，他也不应该区别对待他们两个的，毕竟不管是Alter还是另一个，他们都是罗谢啊。  
埃莱克扯过被子捂着头，暗暗在心里骂自己傻。

诺尔背着大剑一个人走到甲板上去吹风，晚上的利姆萨起了不小的海风，大浪从海边拍上来，他却焦虑的一身是汗。  
罗谢他没有小时候的记忆，但不代表这些记忆就凭空消失了，而且就算他不记得，该恐惧的事物还是会深深印在本能里，比如铁链，比如牢笼，比如亲吻和性交。  
诺尔保管着他被作为牲畜饲养的那一段记忆，他记得被人压在床上强行插入，被人玩弄着扭伤了脚踝，还用铁链拴住脚，关在铁笼里供人玩弄的每一个场景。  
那是无法痊愈的伤，无法弥合的裂痕。  
虽然诺尔深知自己只不过是替罗谢保管这些事物的一小块碎片，但是他总是忍不住想要去保护他，想要把他藏在最安全的那个角落。  
一直以来诺尔都占据着身体的主动权，直到罗谢遇见了那个战士。  
他那么热烈而无端地喜欢上了他，但对于诺尔来说，这条路走下去，有一切罗谢无法面对的事实。  
所以他才那么讨厌埃莱克。  
明明一直孤单一个人走下去，就不会再因此受伤。  
明明只是想保护那个如同易碎的宝石一样的他，却为什么会如此无力。  
他脑子里一团乱麻，甚至有一种想把那个战士拽起来好好谈谈的冲动。  
可是当他回到房间，看见刚刚升起的太阳照在埃莱克的脸上，他却失去了叫醒他的勇气。  
为什么这个微微打着鼾的，本应如此可恨的人，却让他有一种想吻他的冲动。  
他第一次理解了当年那些嫖客吻他的意义：人就是会有这种，看见喜欢的事物忍不住去亲吻和占有的本能，但是想到以前的事情，他又莫名觉得恶心。  
于是他在床边轻轻跪了下来，在对方额头落下了一个无人知晓的吻。

六  
埃莱克很久没见到黑骑的罗谢了，如果不是罗谢每天早上还会翻看日记本，他大概会以为那个总和他抬杠的臭屁人格已经消失了。  
但实际上，埃莱克其实稍微有点后悔，他憋了一肚子话想和Alter说，却总是见不到面。

直到有一天，埃莱克邀请罗谢去公寓吃饭，罗谢喝多了点酒，借着酒力硬拽着埃莱克要上床。  
“不是你说的上床和上战场都可以吗！”  
埃莱克看着他微微发抖的手和一脸无比坚定的表情，心知拗不过他，只好劝他说先一起去洗个澡。  
可当俩人都坐进浴池以后，罗谢却沉默了。  
埃莱克撩起一点水泼了泼对面的人，却听见一声略带不耐烦的“啧”。  
”哟Alter。“埃莱克用慵懒的声音回应道。  
“罗谢他害怕，把我推出来了。”隔着水雾，埃莱克也能清晰看到对方嘴唇发着抖，一脸不是去上床而是赴死的表情望着他。  
”害怕我？“埃莱克只听进去了前半句，傻傻地低头看着自己，结实的胸膛，几道无关紧要的伤疤，标准的腹肌和完全没有硬起来的下面。  
“所以诺尔，”这是他第一次用这个名字称呼他，”所以他除了死斗和……“埃莱克突然顿住了，隐约意识到了什么——锁链和裸体，稍微有些智商也都猜到了。“算了，谁还没点个人的秘密”  
埃莱克起身坐到诺尔身边，抓过他还在颤抖的手。虽然还有些尴尬，但他能感觉得到，尽管差距有些大，罗谢和诺尔确实是同一个人，就好比是硬币的正反两面。  
”我可以多摆一张床和一个屏风给你，“埃莱克匆匆擦了身体，“或者我可以在下面。”  
后面这半句话本来是他用来缓和气氛的，没成想刚刚转身，就听到背后诺尔用那种冷冷地声调说：“好啊？”

事实证明，不作死就不会死。  
这一会埃莱克正撅着屁股趴在床上，觉得有点冷。  
他其实完全是个处，只听前辈们在酒桌上聊起荤段子的时候说过这些事情。就算是偶尔有需求了，也是自己在房间撸出来就完事了。  
诺尔翻了翻背包，找出了半瓶树蝓的粘液涂抹在埃莱克的屁股上。  
”喂……不是吧，为什么要用那种……啊……“滑溜溜的触感让埃莱克起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但是诺尔突然伸入体内的手指却更加让他不适。  
而实际上，此时正在身后开发埃莱克的诺尔心里更加紧张。  
虽然他少年时期被当作是性奴养大，但是他从来没在上面过做，更何况面前是这样一个让他说不清自己是爱是恨的人。  
对于罗谢主动邀请埃莱克上床这件事情，诺尔觉得如果这样做罗谢开心的话，那一切就都应该被成全，但是自我牺牲是一方面，完全不知情的情况下强行被推出来，感到十分郁闷。  
于是他就这样半是跑神地稍微戳弄了一会，还没等埃莱克做好心理准备，就把阴茎缓缓插了进去。  
埃莱克猛然觉得后面有什么东西强顶进自己的后穴，一种撕裂的疼痛伴着谜之便秘的感觉涌了上来，他嗷嗷叫着喊停，可是诺尔却似乎铁了心一样强行插进来。  
“所以能不能稍微让我缓缓啊？”埃莱克努力地吸着气，额头青筋都爆了起来。  
但此时诺尔就算想要退出去也有些困难：他的阴茎被括约肌紧紧绞住，完全无法移动。  
“不行……你放松一点……”诺尔被埃莱克的后面挤到生疼，他拍拍对方弓起的背。  
”太疼了放松不了，你先出去……“就在埃莱克努力憋出这句话的同时，他感觉诺尔似乎稍稍抖了两下。  
”对……对不起……射在里面了……“诺尔像是在道歉，又像是在自责。  
埃莱克翻身，看着有些脸红但还努力绷着脸的诺尔，想笑又无奈。  
“不想要就别勉强啊！”埃莱克捂着屁股跳回浴池，“感觉怎么样？”  
”一点也不爽……“诺尔用湿漉漉的头发遮住脸，“你……你呢？”  
”不要紧，就是有点屁股疼。“  
两人相对尴尬了好久，直到诺尔彻底捏爆了浴池里的小黄鸭。  
”所以……你知道罗谢他是为什如此坚持要和我来一发吗？”  
“请你不要质疑他的好意，他只是觉得没有什么别的办法可以答谢你。”  
“哈……？“

 

诺尔到底也没要战士多摆一张床给他，就和他挤在一张床上别扭着睡了一宿。  
第二天一大早，罗谢靠在埃莱克的胸口醒了过来，头发睡得乱成了一团。他睡眼惺忪望着面前的人问道：”我们昨天……做了什么吗？我除了记得喝酒以外什么都不记得了“  
埃莱克只好苦笑着回答：”不，什么都没做，昨晚挺好的，你给我买了俾斯麦的蛋糕，一起吃的很开心。只是我这只有一张床，地板上凉，我们挤在一起睡了。“  
如果不算上半夜诺尔突然掐着他脖子威胁说，以后和罗谢做的强度超过今天他被上的强度的话就宰了他，其实真还都挺好的。  
”是……是吗……“

从那以后，两人互相之间都没再提上床的事情。

 

七  
埃莱克终于狠下心把自己狗窝一样的公寓装修了一下，腾出来的地方给罗谢加了一张床。  
小小的房间里挤了两个人略微有些局促，但是埃莱克自己还是挺满意的。

那天晚上，埃莱克睡到一半突然听见了门响的声音。  
“是诺尔吗？”他心想。  
埃莱克揪了一下床头的猴面雀夜灯，发现罗谢果然没在床上。  
他本想翻个身接着睡下去，白天战斗导致的肌肉酸痛叫嚣着把他按在床上，但他和困意斗争了半天，用明天奖励自己一块烤肉的信念把自己从床上拉了起来。

门没锁，海风吹着木制的门板，正是这来回开合的声音扰了他的美梦。他伸手摸了摸对方的床铺，已然冷了很久了。  
“罗谢？诺尔？”  
他出门犹豫地喊叫着，然而除了海风和海浪没有任何回应。  
埃莱克回屋随便披了衣服正要出门找——毕竟几次他都在海雾村的角落找到了发呆的诺尔，还被对方一顿讥讽说为什么跟过来——想想今晚估计也是类似。但是他不经意瞥了一眼门上挂着骑士的剑盾，转头却发现角落里黑骑的剑也在，心里瞬时凉了半截。  
“他没带武器……”  
埃莱克抄起斧子下楼牵了陆行鸟。  
“诺尔半夜出门从来不会不拿剑，今晚出去的是罗谢。但是罗谢一般不会半夜出门，所以肯定出了什么事。”

 

八  
诺尔刚刚开始掌控意识的时候，身体仿佛从这个世界上消失了。他似乎站在如镜面般的湖面上，四处行走却不产生一丝一毫的波纹。  
“罗谢……？”他试图呼喊着，但却没有丝毫的回应。  
他不知道为何罗谢将主导权交给了他，但却又将他封闭在这里，丝毫无法连接身体，只能在意识的湖泊上来回徘徊。  
他俯下身，想要从脚底的水面找到答案。  
然而就在他低头的一瞬间，那道隔开他与湖面的障壁突然消失，诺尔失去了平衡跌进了无底的湖中。  
水从四面八方涌过来，填满了感官间的每一道缝隙。  
他挣扎着，试图从水中浮起来，气泡无助地从他口中溜走，水侵入了他的鼻腔和喉管，似是要把他从中间劈开一般疼痛着。  
就在他以为自己要溺死在这片湖中的时候，突然有人拽住了他的头发把他提了起来，周围的嘈杂，身体的连接，伴随着污浊的空气回到了他的周围。

诺尔大口呼吸着，呛咳着，视野被自己的泪水和头发上滴下的水珠浑浊成一片。但还没等他反应过来，就被人往嘴里塞进了一个环形的口枷。  
他试图挪动了一下身体，却发现双手被缚在身后太久，早已失去了知觉。  
绳子把他反缚的双手朝上吊起，让他不得不努力弯下腰，以缓解对肩部的拉扯。但这样的动作却也让他不得不高高抬起臀部，甚至可以清楚地看到他的性器在两腿间无助地摇晃着。  
“不愧是长大了啊，这里都变得不一样了。”诺尔听见身后有人说道，那人一边说着一边玩弄着他的阴囊，“几年前的时候你这里连毛都还没有呢。”  
周围爆发出一阵哄笑声，诺尔试图扭头去看，却被人揪住头发，强迫着扬起了头。  
一根粗壮的性器散发着令人作呕的味道，不由分说地填进了他口中。  
“你如果刚刚就乖乖张嘴的话，也不会需要水盆和口枷了。”性器的主人一边说着，一边将整根都顶入了进去。  
尚未从呛水的感觉中缓解过来的诺尔挣扎着，但不断收缩的咽部却恰好刺激着对方最敏感的部位，惹得对方发出一连串舒适的嘶嘶声。  
诺尔再一次徘徊在窒息的边缘，整个口腔都被对方肥大的性器所填满，不论是呛咳还是干呕，但凡是咽喉的活动都会被对方视作是一种享受，他试图向后退开，试图摆脱面前的人，却被身后一阵撕裂的疼痛感所打断。  
他没办法回头，但身体的感受却是真切的：有什么东西正强行从他身后插进来，撕裂了括约肌，在他身后毫无章法地戳弄他的肠壁。  
这种感觉陌生而熟悉，他似乎再一次回到了十几年前那个地狱里：脚上系着粗重的锁链，后面被各种形状的木棍所填满。  
身体本能地收紧了肌肉来抵抗痛楚，却努力放松着臀部来试图容纳插入的异物。  
“这不是还记得挺清楚的嘛！”身后的人用力在他屁股上拍了两下，清晰的掌印在他苍白的肤色上显现出来。  
这时，身前的人终于把阴茎从他嘴里抽了出去，诺尔爆发出一阵剧烈的伴随干呕的咳嗽，粘稠的精液混着唾液，沿着他精致的下巴滴落在地面上，脖子上的血管清晰的浮现在皮肤表面。  
趁着他干呕的间隙，他们将擦过精液的脏布狠狠填入了他的口中。“看看你这个样子，怎么可能是贵族家的长子，分明就是个娼妓，你叔叔当年没把你交给异端审判局算是仁慈的了。”  
诺尔瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，发出来几声含糊不清的呜咽。  
“不过你这里的尺寸倒真是出人意料，不如说让人看着有些碍眼。”那人伸手捉住了他两腿间疲软的阴茎，随后他感到扩张的木棒从头后面拔了出去，只留下烧灼的痛感。“真是坏孩子，当年你就经常偷偷摘掉龟头的穿环，所以这次连乳环也一起都摘掉了吗？那就一并都戴回去好了。”

他眼睁睁看着那藏着污垢的指甲掐起自己左边的乳头，把银制的细针穿过去，剧烈的刺痛让他瑟缩着，即便是久经磨练的肉体也忍不住发颤。这颤抖一半来自穿刺的疼痛，而另一半则来自屈辱的愤怒。  
大概是感受到了他眼神里的杀意，一旁看热闹的人随手扯了一节布条缠上了他的眼睛。  
诺尔疯狂扭动着身体试图躲避揉弄着右侧乳头的手指，但是对方仅仅是牵扯了一下刚被贯穿的左侧乳头，就让他彻底安静了下来，口中发出混杂着嘶吼的呜咽声，蒙住眼睛的布条透出洇湿的痕迹。  
右边的乳头也被穿透，额头的汗水顺着暴起的青筋不断流淌着。这熟悉的阵阵的刺痛清楚地告诉他，自己又再次回到了那个每晚挥之不去的噩梦里。  
“逃不掉了…这次真的逃不掉了…”

诺尔知道，敏感而脆弱阴茎一向是他们重点照顾的地方。他至今仍能清楚的记得那种让排尿都变成一种折磨的疼痛，和把他的绝望当作是特别演出的掌声和哄笑。  
阴茎和乳头被再次穿孔的刺痛吞噬着诺尔的理智，那些不愿再被想起的记忆一遍又一遍在眼前回放。

“如果能昏过去的话…”诺尔心里想着，但他却无法这么做。他不确定，如果自己无法承受下去的话，罗谢会不会需要直面这一切。

精巧的金属链串连起他的乳头和阴茎，原本自然垂下的阴茎被牵起，紧贴在小腹上，穿孔的地方尖锐地疼。加上任何微小的动作都会使链条随之摇动加剧这种疼痛，让诺尔不得不努力放慢自己的呼吸，来适应这种被牵扯的痛楚。  
“你倒是很能忍啊？不是当年那个满屋哀嚎的小东西了？”诺尔看到那只手用力扯了一下那链条，一时间剧烈的疼痛让他不禁想要蜷成一团，他膝盖一软，险些跪在地上，但即便是这样也没能逼出丝毫呼痛的声音。  
“那不如这样吧，我们来看看回笼的小鸟有多大能耐。这里有七个砝码，蜡烛燃尽之前，你射出去一次，就减少一个。七个都拿掉，我就放你回去和那个战士远走高飞。”  
诺尔还没来得及从之前的痛感中回过神，砝码就不由分说地挂了上去，在重力的作用下极限拉扯着乳头和阴茎。冷汗顺着他的皮肤流下来，穿过龟头的小孔渗着血，血液混和了汗液，沿着链条滴落在地面。

身后有人掰开他的臀瓣捅了进去，那阴茎并没有之前扩张用的木桩粗，但却更加让他不适。那人很快就插到了底，对方的阴囊拍打在他的会阴上，熟悉的触感让诺尔胃里一阵翻动。  
那人抓紧了他的胯部顶弄着，挂着砝码的链条随着节奏摆动起来。每一次砝码的甩动，都会刺激的诺尔收紧肌肉来应对撕裂的疼痛，但这样的收紧对于背后的人来说却是快感的巅峰。  
“夹的…这么紧…不愧是…从小调教的…”那人在快感的缝隙中断断续续称赞着。

诺尔的意识开始模糊，他分不清是因为过酷的疼痛让他逐渐失去知觉，或是一直被他死死压在深处的罗谢想做些什么。  
他只记得一个名字从他的喘息中漏了出来。  
“埃莱克……”

九  
埃莱克和居住区门口站岗的官员描述了半天，对方才模模糊糊给他指了个大致的方向。  
“他没骑鸟，脚又这样，能去哪呢…？”  
他恨不得把那个方向上每块石头都劈开，就好象对方会藏在后面一样。  
埃莱克心不在焉地骑着鸟，却鬼使神差地走到了一个废弃的码头。  
这个码头早已被查封多年了，当年就是他和同伴在这里发现了走私人口的商船停靠，从而端掉了一个黑市的交易窝点。  
而如今这码头连栓船的木桩都早已经被海水拍的朽烂，连渔船都不会再在这里停泊。  
他在码头站了一会，月光渐渐暗下来，看样子像是要下雨。  
月光很快被云雾遮住，海面起了风，浪碎在他脚下的礁石上，他这才看到远处暗礁群里似乎有一艘黑乎乎的船，透出些许火光。  
埃莱克想也没想，脱了鞋系在背带上，背着斧子就跳进了海里。

 

十  
“海水已经叫不醒他了吗？把便宜的麦酒拿一桶来。”  
诺尔微微睁开了眼，蒙眼的破布依旧缠在他眼前。他感到自己被俯身绑在一个装货的木箱上，不知是他终于适应了穿刺的疼痛，或是对方终于厌倦了这样的表演。  
他身上满是皮鞭和匕首刮出的痕迹，那是之前的玩弄留下的。如果他终于对疼痛失去了反应，他们就用冰冷的海水叫醒他，如此往复。蒸发的海水在他身上留下盐粒，而盐里落进敞开的伤口里，像是昆虫噬咬着皮肤。  
一个人的手指插进诺尔的后穴，随意扣弄了几下，白色的精液从里面溢出来，“经松成这样了啊？”那人嫌弃抽出了手指。  
诺尔半睁着眼睛呆呆望着被破布掩盖的点点光亮，在寒冷和疼痛的双重作用下微微发着抖。环形的口枷早已磨破了他的上颚，颌骨因为反复被人捶打而肿胀着，看起来像是要脱臼了一样。  
他听见麦酒桶被打开的声音，一根钢管生硬地插进了他的肛门，随后便是液体灌入肠道的胀痛感。  
劣质的麦酒浑浊地泛着泡沫灌入诺尔的直肠，他平坦的腹部逐渐鼓胀起来。  
“感觉怎么样？”那人拔出了钢管，趁着酒没有流完的间隙再次侵犯了进去。  
被麦酒浸润的内腔烧灼而敏感，侵犯着诺尔的性器偶尔扫过他敏感的一点，让他忍不住硬了起来。  
他极力无视这微弱的快感，把这种他视为”罪恶”的愉悦隐藏在那些恶意的按他压腹部和背部痛楚中，他呼吸稍稍乱了那么一点，却没能骗过身后人的眼睛。  
”我们的小可爱终于被操硬了啊，不容易。“  
那人伸手捉住了他摇摆的性器开始套弄，却又时不时拉扯一下龟头刚刚结了血痂的穿环。快感和疼痛混在一起，诺尔开始无所适从。  
那种白热的感觉从下体一阵一阵窜上来，而后穴的抽插就像是在给这白热的波浪加码，让这浪潮越来越难以抑制。刚开始的时候这感觉还能被疼痛所打断，但是随着这感觉逐渐充斥他的身体，每次手指抚过冠状沟的时候，他都难以抑制地从鼻腔漏出一两声性欲的呻吟。  
就在他快要射出去地瞬间，一个圆章印在了诺尔尾骨的地方。刚开始感觉像是一块冰，但随后的灼痛告诉他那是一块烧得通红的铁块。他在享受着高潮的瞬间被这突如其来的疼痛刺激到头皮发麻，不禁向后反弓起背，指甲深深掐进了木头的纹理。甚至有几个指甲嵌的太深，从指尖剥离了下来。  
身后的人眯着眼睛享受着诺尔肌肉痉挛所带来的快感，一边疯狂抽插一边把半杯麦酒顺着那满是伤痕的脊背倒了下去。  
诺尔终于发出了一声短促但沙哑的悲鸣声。  
滴落在地面的不只是麦酒，还混杂这一股尿液的气息。  
诺尔蒙眼的布条早已湿透，泪水顺着布条渗出来，挂在他的鼻尖上。  
“罗谢…对不起…”

十一  
埃莱克不动声响地弄死守卫偷偷摸上船并没有花太大的功夫，毕竟他和鱼人曾经混得很熟。但他绕着船偷偷溜达一圈以后，船舱里接连发出的狂欢般的呐喊让他摸不清到底有多少人在里面。于是他只好不断在外面制造小的争端，以便逐个击破。  
他终于潜入到了船舱门口，本想着再多揪出来几个，却听到了那熟悉的声音发出的哀鸣。  
随后船舱的门连带着门闩整个飞了出去，撞晕了几个门口的壮汉后落在地上。如果不是他手里握着斧子，对面大概会以为这是一头湿漉漉的熊。  
那具熟悉而又陌生的肉体脱力地伏在木箱上，因为高潮和疼痛而痉挛着。埃莱克几步冲了上去劈碎了束缚着诺尔的木箱。  
原本插在诺尔身体里的那人似乎想说些什么，但是锋利的斧子在他嘴唇翕动之前就劈碎了他脆弱的头骨。  
“去七层地狱请求十二神的宽恕吧。”埃莱克啐在那流了一地的脑浆中。

把诺尔直接抱回公寓是埃莱克擅自做主的。说实话，如果不是那具残破的身体还稍稍有些温度，埃莱克差不多会把他直接抱出去埋了。  
诺尔躺在埃莱克的床上，精液混合着麦酒的液体时不时会随着他身体的短暂抽搐而流淌出来。而最糟的是，熟知一切战斗技巧的埃莱克看着对方肿胀的乳头和上面的穿环手足无措。  
“诺尔不会想让别人看到他这个样子，至少也要把这些东西清理干净再叫医生来。”  
他不怎么会治疗魔法，少数几个咒语还是软磨硬泡楼下秘术行会的人酒桌上教他的。就算是翻箱倒柜也只是找出了一些治疗的药水。  
这时，一只落满灰尘的小瓶子捕获了他的视线。  
“麻痹毒药……？”  
抱着死马当活马医的想法，埃莱克把麻痹药涂在了诺尔饱受摧残的乳头和阴茎上，随后俯下身，用牙咬断了那几个折磨着他的银环。  
毒药沾在了埃莱克的舌头和嘴唇上，他就这样大着舌头在通讯贝里嗷了一嗓子：  
“挨个自嗷，肥都行（来个治疗，谁都行。）”  
果不其然，那个新人猫魅最先出现在公寓门口。  
“前辈，你叫我。”猫魅的尾巴缠在埃莱克腿上，顺手给他读了个驱散，“迷宫还是挖宝啊？”  
“先救他，以后陪你什么都好说。”埃莱克直直地盯着那边沉睡着的诺尔。

昏迷已经持续了将近一个月了。猫魅学者每天都来帮他换药治疗。伤应该是早就好了，但他就算是睁开了眼睛也只是呆滞而无神地望着前方。  
埃莱克的超越之力发动过几次，但他对于那些黑暗的过去毫无兴趣，甚至可以说是心生厌恶。  
他坐在床头，撩开对方汗湿的头发。“还在做噩梦吗……？”埃莱克借着月光看着这张熟悉又陌生的脸，轻轻在他额头吻了下去。  
“你在啊……”一个沙哑而低沉的声音说。“罗谢好像消失了，你不必守着我了。”  
埃莱克呆呆地望着他看了一会儿，突然把脸埋进了诺尔地胸口哭了起来。  
你见过一个战士哭吗？如果你见过利姆萨的雷暴的话，那大概就没什么区别了。  
诺尔一时不知道该说些什么，只好唐突地说了一句：“谢谢你……但是对不起我没保护住罗谢。”  
雷暴一时间夹了冰雹，诺尔只能在其中等着结束。

十二  
那是广阔的广阔的，看不见边缘的花田。  
没有人曾经来过，但是罗谢知道，这花田有着一道看不见的栏杆，栏杆的外面是最忠实的守卫，诺尔，和只属于他的湖面。  
“你在外面不害怕吗？”罗谢曾经逮住机会问他。  
“那外面是地狱和无尽的痛苦，是孤独和无法消融的冰，是拼尽全力也守不住的至黑的夜。”  
“但我看到那外面的光。”  
罗谢踏出那片花田，一脚踩在了那片湖面上。  
“我想见他，我感受到他的热，他的呼吸。”诺尔看着那坚定的背影。  
“我喜欢他……”  
罗谢睁开眼睛，阳光照在他眼睛上，白的刺眼，一阵他从未体验过的愉悦从脊柱间升起，让他几乎无法呼吸。  
在他怀里，我是安全的，是快乐的。罗谢对诺尔说。  
“埃莱克……”他擦了擦额头上的汗，在高潮的余韵中颤抖了一下，吻上了对面惊愕的唇。“我回来了。”


	2. 一些毫无意义的设定补完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以为什么要给一篇R18爽文补完设定……我也不懂反正我就写了  
> 慎入，可能会有幻灭的地方

关于罗谢：

  1.  父亲大概在他7-8岁左右的时候死亡，随后被叔叔收养，在之后10岁左右卖给了做娈童生意的人
  2.  父亲是伊修加德的没落贵族（精灵），娶了自己的仆人（人女），所以个人印象里罗谢实际上是混血【如果这条让大家幻灭了请无视】
  3.  由于卖点是“贵族少爷”所以在做商品的同时受到了还算良好的教育
  4.  18岁左右的时候遇上灵灾，由于一些原因被人贩卖到乌尔达哈
  5.  船经过利姆萨附近的时候被埃莱克率领的部队截获并被释放，那时候埃莱克刚当上小队长
  6.  在各地流浪了一段时间之后决定成为冒险者，剑术是他小时候就会一点
  7.  黑骑的技能是和其他冒险者学的，他并没有再回去过伊修加德
  8.  会以冒险者身份协助银胄团做一些工作，也因此立了军功，获得了乌尔达哈的骑士勋章
  9.  为什么会回到利姆萨，是因为想找到当年救他的那个人，但是因为利姆萨这种事情实在太多，不少军官基本都有类似的的经历，所以找人的过程并不顺利，他只好在外面接一些杂活维持生计
  10.  对伊修加德有十分复杂的情感，不太愿意靠近那个附近，包括会任性的推掉北部森林的一些任务
  11.  跛脚是因为总是试图逃跑所以一直被铁链拴在脚踝，时间太久反复发炎最后残疾掉了
  12.  非常讨厌铁链，其次讨厌卡尔瓦兰（？）
  13.  Alter人格的诺尔名字来源是Noir，法语的“黑色”



关于埃莱克

  1. 不记得罗谢，因为救过的人太多了
  2. 写文时候我脑内的战士模型是中原人男（虽然不是官方光），比罗谢矮（毕竟罗谢是混血）
  3. 拉诺西亚地区土生土长的战士，去乌尔达哈会因为风沙和干燥而疯狂流鼻血
  4. EQ和IQ都至少在军队是中上等，喜欢多管闲事（各种意义上）
  5. 没有什么事是一盘烤肉和一杯麦酒解决不了的，如果解决不了，就再来一杯
  6. 日程很满，想要休假



关于其他：

  1. 罗谢为什么会半夜突然出门？这个其实我想了好多种剧情，但是没有一种能很好的表现罗谢的个人性格和情感的。罗谢是一个被保护起来的人格，他很难被威胁到，因为感到威胁的时候就会有诺尔出来接替。是什么让他心甘情愿的被再次拐走，那一定是对方抓住了什么把柄来威胁他，这个展开写会导致剧情跑偏，而且表现实在是有点难（挠头）所以最后选择了跳过这段剧情。【是垃圾作者确信www】
  2. 盐水和酒精滴在伤口上哪个更疼？个人经历上是觉得酒精更疼（请不要尝试）



 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看完这篇乱七八糟的东西，实际上这是一篇烂尾的作品  
> 其实我只是为了写肉但是不知道为什么就又写了这么多  
> 中间坑了大概有三个月之久，所以前后连贯性上可能会比较差  
> 工作很忙，有很多段落不知道该如何处理所以就非常任性地坑着了  
> 如果有看不明白地地方或者想和我探讨的地方，请在下面留言，我会尽可能地帮你补完这篇的其他细节  
> 关于分段，实际上是因为写完全篇的所有细节实在太耗费精力，所以变成了这样的小分段  
> 发布的时候私心还是希望它是一个整体的，所以就没有在AO3中做分节  
> 另外我本人对心理学了解的不是十分深入，资料也只是来自网络和一些公共主页  
> 因此有任何涉及心理学方面，描写不恰当的地方还请见谅  
> 如果存在严重误导的描写请务必联系我进行撤回或修改  
> 至于肉……不科学的地方就让他不科学着吧……


End file.
